The nurse and the patient
by SW
Summary: Goku is left to take care of a feverish Sanzo ~Fluffy


Gojyo glazed at the unconscious monk, it was all HIS fault

The nurse and the patient 

By SW

**Warning reading this fic may cause brain damage due to the high fluff content. Symptoms include sporadic twitching, seizers and deranged laughter. Read at your own risk! ****

Gojyo glared at the memory of the unconscious monk, it was all HIS fault. He had to go get him self separated during a huge storm. They had found him passed out in a huge puddle, his friend had gotten Goku settled down with the sick monk back at the cabin. Now he was stuck spending a day driving to some god-forsaken town in the lousy weather to find some damn healer.Hakkai was to busy worrying about their sick comrade, so he couldn't even enjoy their time alone. When they got back he was going to kill them, slowly and painfully. Yeeeeees….. Revenge would be sweet.

Scary violet eyes glared at the poor boy. "Sanzooooo! Yah gotta rest!! Your sick!" He bewailed pitifully. "Go to hell." The monk was leaning against the doorframe of the cabin watching the rainfall. He was wearing a pair of those jeans that magically appeared at times, along with a white shirt. He had yet to figure out were exactly they came from. Goku was becoming more anxious by the minute, Sanzo was paler then normal. And his forehead had begun bead with sweat. Grabbing the lanky mans arm he tugged him back inside. "Please? Just lay down for a little while?"Slowly and reluctantly he headed to his room, Goku said a silent pray of thanks. His disposition improving immediately Goku bounced into the kitchen. "Hakkai left instructions for soup he said even I couldn't mess up!" 

10 Minutes later –

Goku stared in wonder, he couldn't understand how water could catch on fire. Managing to put out the flames he tried again. He decided it was a bad omen. After much struggling he had the water boiling. He dumped a packet of soup base in, and started chopping vegetables. 

30 min later—

"ITTIA!" Yelping he held up a bleeding finger. "Damn it!" He jumped in surprise at the hand on his shoulder. "What did you do?" Sanzo hovered behind him, he tried to hide his wounded finger quickly. "Nothing! Go back to bed." The monk snagged his arm and began inspecting Goku's hand. "Baka you cut yourself." Trying to pull his arm free unsuccessfully, he glared at the Sanzo. "Get out of here! Rest damn it!" Pausing when he noticed the monk was looking worse then before. Goku pressed his palm against Sanzo's forehead. "Your fever is getting higher!" He dragged his unwilling patient back his room. The monkey sighed and put another compress on the stubborn blonde's forehead. "Stay in bed!" Marching back out of the room and managed to finished the soup.

"Sanzo! It's done!" He took a sip, and blinked. It didn't taste bad, and it didn't seem poisonous. Goku grinned happily, he had finally made something edible! Pouring it into a bowl he pushed Sanzo's door open with his shoulder. Taking a seat next to the bed, swinging his legs as he waited for the monk's response. "Sooooo how is it?" The blonde nodded his head. "It's ok." Gold eyes danced gleefully, as he beamed at his keeper. That was probably one of the best compliments he had ever gotten from him."Arigato Sanzo!" Goku cried cheerfully, Sanzo raised one fine eyebrow at the response.Hoping to his feet the demon collected the dishes. "Take a nap will yah? I'm gonna go clean up!" "Hn" despite his irritated noise he did lay down and closed his eyes. 

Up to his elbows in soapy water, he scrubbed furiously at dishes. "I really hate cleaning!" He growled between clenched teeth. Snarling as a bowl slipped and hit the water with a splash. "Arghhhhhh!"

Blurry eyes gazed about the room, it was too hot. He shoved a side the heavy blankets that were smothering him, placing his bare feet on the ground. Swaying slightly as he stood on unsteady legs. He padded his way into the kitchen, stopping at the doorframe. Watching the kid wash the dishes, smiling as the monkey cursed at the soap. 

"Hey what are yah doin'?" "GAH!" The spoon that he had been scrubbing went flying. "SANZO! What the hell are you doing up???!" Goku sputtered, glowering at the older man. "Hn" It was amusing to watch the golden-eyed boy yell. Growling he hauled his sickly companion back. Sanzo was showing clear signs of running a fever violet eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed.Soaking another rag, he swabbed at the blondes forehead. Sanzo sat there with out compliant, that made him suspicious. "Here hold his to your head." The monk complied. His eyes began to close, as he began to fall asleep. "I'm tired." He passed out. The monkey blinked a couple times. "It's about time!" He muttered tucking Sanzo in under the blankets and sat in the chair. 

Wincing as he stood up on his now numb legs, he changed the compress, and noticing that he needed more water.He made his way back into the other room, after refilling the water bowl he stopped to have a snack. 

Sanzo frowned, were was he? Forcing his eyes open he looked around the room, Goku wasn't there.He struggled out from under the covers, oblivious to the fact his clothes were plastered to his skin and his fever had shot up. The room was moving, everything was. *Why wasn't he here? Maybe he left…Maybe he didn't want to stay with him….Have to find him. * The monks fever riddled head was not thinking to rationally. As he desperately began trying to seek out the boy, swaying dangerously. He staggered toward the door, stopping to try and balance him self. 

Humming Goku headed back to the bedroom, much to his surprise just as he reached for the knob the door swung open. Revealing the sickly, panicked monk. "Sanzo what are u doing out of bed again?!" He cried irritably. Glassy Violet eyes blinked at him. "Goku… Why did you leave?" The almost pathetic question was asked. "I didn't lea-" "Yes you did! You weren't there! I got up and you weren't there!"The older man was babbling, visibly shaking. He seemed to be losing his grip on reality. A very alarmed Goku began trying to lure him back into the room. "Sanzo I think you should sleep more." The blonde man walked toward him, as Goku tried to help him. Unexpectedly Sanzo wrapped his arms around the demon, crushing him in a hug. "Why? You don't want to be near me do you? Why did you go?" "Gaaaaaah" He could feel the heat from the sick monk radiate off of him. Goku patted Sanzo's back. "That's not true, come on lets get you into bed. You'll feel better later!" Losing the battle to stay awake, the taller figure slumped forward. Nearly knocking them both to the floor, Goku barley managed to drag the limp body to the bed. Collapsing on to it, he sighed tiredly. Cursing as he realized the monk's arm was still around his waist. "Couldn't have worst timing if he tried." He muttered darkly. Quickly finding that escaping was impossible, any attempts to move caused Sanzo to tighten his hold. Groaning he made himself comfortable, intending on taking a nap. 

Gojyo through the cabin door open, wringing out his soaked hair. "Finally! We're back!" Hakkai followed him in, Jeep perched on his shoulder. "I hope their ok." The half-breed walked over to the monk's room, and snickered. Motioning his companion to look. The brunette smiled at the all to cute scene. Goku sound asleep, looking content. With Sanzo using his stomach as a pillow, arms secured around the boy. A rather distinctive smile on his lips, Gojyo closed the door. "There fine see? Now we spend the night in my room?" Laughing Hakkai allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway. 

***Man that was long! *for me at least* wasn't sure I was gonna be able to make it work out.I must add the original Idea for this fic was Von-san's ^^ She came up with the sick Sanzo idea. Gazes at all the spasming readers Erk I knew it was fluffy but I didn't think it was that Waffy!!!! o_O I warned you!!!!! 


End file.
